Modern computer hardware supports the use of memory with built-in error-correcting codes (ECC). These error-correcting codes allow some kinds of errors in the memory hardware to be transparently corrected. Other kinds of errors cannot be corrected, but they can be detected. These errors are known as uncorrectable errors (UEs). The presence of an UE typically degrades performance of a computer system.